


I Get to Love You

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Comfort, Contentment, Couple, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Happy, Inner Dialogue, Love Scene, NSFW, Passion, Smut, Trinine, beanine, trisnine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get to Love You

NSFW. Love scene. Please read tags for additional info.

* * *

 

 

The way you love, it changes who I am.  
I am undone and I thank God once again.  
I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes.  
I can’t believe it’s true.  
  
I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do.  
I get to love you, it’s a promise I’m making to you.

Whatever may come; your heart I will choose.  
Forever I’m yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you.

 

I drop my bag at the door and step into the living room. Jeanine is on the couch. Her bare feet tucked underneath her, light blue satin pajamas cover most of her skin, while her hair, still damp from the shower, dries into ringlets framing her face. I grin, happy she has decided to let it grow out a little more.

 

“Darling, I'm so happy you're home,” she greets me with a warm smile and the hug I've needed all day. I inhale deeply and hold my breath. Every point of contact between us feels important, a rush of energy and relief.

 

Her arms wrap around me tightly, and I rest my chin on her shoulder. She holds me close and my breath shudders under the weight of my stress. Her grip remains strong and steady. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and fold into her.

 

My body goes limp in her embrace and I collapse in her arms. I give her everything. My worries, my stress, my anxiety, I give it all to her and she takes it willingly. I have a home in Jeanine. A refuge, a place where I can find peace. She opens her soul to me and graciously allows me in.

 

I give her my hopes and my dreams. Not because I need to, but because I want to. I want to share everything, every part of me with her. There is no part of my soul I wish to keep hidden from her. My mistakes, my regrets, I want nothing more than to just be her’s.

 

My fingers curl around the tops of her shoulders and the tense muscles in my back release. I give it over, everything. I give it all to her. I don't pretend, I don't feign pretense. It's real, it's raw, it's human.

 

She holds me until I've calmed, and keeps me close until I've regained some strength in my legs. Her arms slowly release their hold, and my chest aches with the absence of her warmth, her weight.

 

When our gazes finallly meet, there is only love shining brightly in her eyes. This is home. This is safe.

 

I recognize each of the colors swirling in her eyes. The forest green, the ocean blue, colliding, combining, to make an intense mixture of soothing grey. The golden flakes that outline her pupils, the way they reflect the light, remind me of the fire which dwells deep inside.

 

She holds me in her gaze until all my emotions release. Tears spring to my eyes and I step forward, pressing her lips to mine. Her arms circle me again, and I kiss her harder.

 

I taste her skin, her warmth, her breath. Her exhaled breath fills my lungs. I breathe her into my blood. My fingers thread through her hair, and I pull her even closer. I need her. I need her to overwhelm me, to overtake the storm inside me.

 

Her hands fall to my lower back and heat pools under her fingertips. I am molten, I am weak, I am pliable and flexible under her gaze. Our hips meet and my bones vibrate with life. She presses into me and I spread my feet wide. I need this.

 

She presses her body into mine. Our hips meet, our breasts stroke each other. A moan escapes in my breath, echoing against her lips. I tilt my head back and give her control of the kiss. She takes her time, kissing my lips, my throat, and whispering against the shell of my ear. Heat rises inside of me and my hips buck forward into her. Please Jeanine.

 

Her hands lift me from the floor and I wrap my legs around her waist. She carries me from the living room, down the hall, into our bedroom. Moonlight spills in through sheer curtains and casts the faintest amount of light over our purple and white duvet.

 

She murmurs words of love and acceptance as she sits me on the bed and unbuttons my clothes. I shudder under her nimble touch and my muscles go taut with desire. Touch me.

 

Her pajamas meet the floor and she is naked on top of me. Her skin, warm and smooth, rests atop mine as we begin the dance as old as time. She breathes into me and I hold my breath. I need her all over me, inside of me. Consume me.

 

Our kisses grow in fervor and intensity. I stroke her skin gently. My fingers trace the muscles of her back, the curvature of her spine and the length of her sides. I have every part of her memorized and I envision her skin behind my closed eyes. Take me.

 

My hands palm her full breasts and she lifts her body over me. I peek up at her through heavy eyes. Her lips open, her cheeks flush, blonde curls fall all around, and her eyes are locked on mine. My soul shakes inside and I break under her gaze. Tears fall unabashedly from my eyes and I lift my head to meet her lips. It's desperate, it’s pleading, and I cling to her with all the strength left in me. I love you.

 

“Please.” I beg her through tear filled eyes and muffled cries. She kisses me harder with tear filled eyes. Her hand slowly slides between my legs and my body shudders in anticipation. Make love to me Jeanine.

 

She is slow, steady, gentle and easy. Her breath hitches in my ear when she finds the center of my desire. Break me.

 

She circles a few times, her fingers travel up and down gathering my arousal. She kisses me fiercely and pushes two fingers into me. Fire burns through me, every nerve brought to life. I feel her enter me and my eyes fall closed. My body expands willingly and I breathe her in. She kisses me fervently and I feel her hot tears splash against my cheeks. Yes.

 

In breaking me, in filling me, in making love to me, she also breaks herself. She takes down her walls, bares her soul and moves inside of me, through me, with all the love her soul and body contains. She fills me completely. Jeanine.

 

She presses herself against me, moving deep inside of me. My back arches from the bed and my chest brushes her’s. Our lips meet again and she rests her forehead against mine. It's time.

 

Her fingers slide out of me and push in again. My legs widen for her instinctively and my nails dig into her skin. I need you.

 

She repeats the process, stretching me again and again. I rise to meet her embrace and she wraps her arm under me, her fingers never ceasing. She strokes me, slowly, then faster, rougher. Her face falls to the crook of my neck and she pants against me. Her fingers move hard and fast as she continues fucking me. Her pace is unrelenting. Her body presses down on me. She fills me completely. My toes curl and she slams inside of me. Her thumb finds my clit and she presses against it. Fuck me.

 

“Come for me,” she rasps, and crooks her fingers inside. My body curls, twists, and snaps tight as she sends me in ecstasy.

 

“Jeanine.” I breathe her name as I peak. My orgasm washes through me hard and fast. Her name is the only word to escape my lips. She is everywhere inside of me. She is the blood in my veins, the face behind my closed eyes, the only word I know how to say. She is everything. Jeanine.

 

She stays buried inside me, my muscles clench and quiver as she helps me come down from the high. I listen to my heartbeat pounding in my ears, and the sound of Jeanine’s labored breathing. She lifts her head from my shoulder and kisses me again. I lift my heavy arms and brush my thumbs over her cheeks. Thank you. Thank you for loving me.

 

She slowly removes her fingers from inside me and I sigh deeply. She slides them over my sensitive nipples and lowers herself to suck them clean. My breath hitches and I wind my fingers in her hair, holding her there. She sucks hard and pinches my nipple between her teeth. She repeats the process on the other side and grins up at me salaciously. I pull her into a kiss and let out a gravily moan when I taste myself on her lips. We kiss languidly and Jeanine rests her body atop mine. Happy.

 

“I love you,” I whisper against swollen lips.

 

She smiles me down at me, “I love you too.” I brush back the hair from around her face and lift my head to kiss her again.

 

She is everything I'll ever want, everything I'll ever need. Jeanine.

 

“What,” she asks gently, sliding her other arm under me, holding me. My fingertips glide gently up and down along her spine, causing her to shiver above me.

 

I love you more than you'll ever know. More than words could say, more than music could ever express or art could ever show. I love you beyond measure. Beyond time and space and life and death. My love for you knows no limits, no bounds. I will love you forever.

 

I grin up at her and plant my foot against the bed. I take a deep breath and turn us over so I am holding her. “It’s my turn.”

 

They say love is a journey, I promise that I’ll never leave.  
When it’s too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me.  
I get to love you, I get to love you,  
**I get to love you.**

* * *

 

This is quite possibly the most romantic thing I've ever written. I know it's cheesy and corny, but I actually teared up a few times while writing it. I'm such a hopeless romantic. :)

If anyone is interested, the song I used is I Get To Love You by Ruelle.

I do want to apologize for any typos you may find in my work. Most of these are typed on my phone and well, we all know how auto-correct can be. lol - Ashlynn :)

 


End file.
